The life of Izumi
by xlilxdevilx
Summary: Izumi Wakase is an upperclass girl with a love of anime. Short oneshot to remind us that no matter who you are, you have a friend. For Lucky ranger. Sorry its short, couldn't think up much for this particular character. Sorry, no yuri here.


Waking up Izumi groggily rubbed her eyes. Another day, more work, hardly a penny to show for it. Walking over to her dresser she pulled out her school clothes and got dressed for the evening. She checked her mirror as she brushed out her long black hair. It was a hassle to keep well maintained, sometimes she wondered why she didn't just cut it.

Finally, before she left for school, she looked at her cell phone sitting on the endtable. She walked up to it very slowly. She reached her hand out and grabbed it. As if the thing was going to bite her. Slowly, she opened it, turning her head to the side and looking through one squinted eye. As if she was afraid of something.

Finally it flipped open, revealing just what she dreaded. No incoming messages. She never had any. Of course she wouldn't... She didn't have friends... And so with that thought lurking in the back of her mind, she walked off to school. Deciding to skip breakfast. She wasn't hungry.

She entered the school, trying to reach her destined locker. Fear gripped her heart as she turned the corner to see three boys surrounding it. Waiting for her. The boys had always been mean to her. Taking her lunch from her bag while she wasn't looking. Tripping her. Once they even put gum in her hair.

She walked up to her locker, feeling the boys stairs as she did. "I I need to get into my locker!" She shouted, trying to sound tough, but the stutter in her voice was betraying her.

"Yeah I bet you do." The boy scoffed, now leaning against it. "You otaku freak." He muttered. Sticking his tongue out at her. She felt tears burn up in her eyes. The moment those aweful boys had found out her secret her school life had become a living hell. Unable to take it anymore she ran off to the girls restroom.

She ducked into the stall, tears falling from her eyes as she weeped. Things at school wouldn't be so bad if she had a friend. Someone to talk to and hang out with. Someone that shared her interests and didn't judge her like everyone else did.

Suddenly someone came in, a small sob escaped her despite her hurried attempts at staying quiet. The girl called out, asking worriedly if anyone was in the vicinity. If anyone was hurt. Izumi in her desperation lifted her feet up on the seat. But in the process let loose a small weep. The voice came again and Izumi was losing patience. "No. Go away!" She shouted.

The voice came again, this time she could see the shoes in front of the stall she was in. "Izumi? Izumi Wakase? Is that you?" They called. Izumi recognised the person as Hiyori Tamura, a girl from her class.

Hiyori, ignoring her orders to leave. Entered the stall, closing it behind her and kneeling before the class president. "Whats wrong?" She asked, looking into Izumi's teary eyes. Izumi didn't speak, instead, she gave up holding it all in and dove forward. Wrapping her arms around Hiyori and crying into her shoulder. Maybe. Maybe Hiyori would understand.

She told her everything. About the bullies who were mean to her for being an otaku, and about how she didn't have any friends.

Hiyori grasped her shoulders and pushed her back. "But." She interjected, confused. "I thought I was your friend." She questioned. Looking at her with worried eyes. At this Izumi cried harder. Her tears filling up again and pouring out.

Hiyori decided it would be best to just hold her for a while. Letting her sob gently into her uniform. After all the tears had been dried Hiyori insisted they trade phone numbers. Izumi had never been so happy as when she left school that day. Once she was just a lonely otaku, with no friends who got bullied all day and worked all night. Now she had a friend. As she walked through the door she felt her phone vibrate. It was the first time it had done that since she had gotten it. She flipped it open eagerly, seeing clearly written a message that read: Hey girl :3 what you doin tomorrow?: And for the first time in a long time. Izumi was ecstatic. 


End file.
